Cleaning This Gun
by goddessofthenite
Summary: Future Fic: What Tony would be like if his daughter went on a date. Inspired by Cleaning This Gun Come On In Boy by Rodney Atkins


Anthony Dinozzo sat on the couch in his living room, his Sig Sauer P226 in pieces in front of him. His seventeen year old son, David, sat next to him, staring at the pieces in awe as his father cleaned his gun.

"Tony, do you really think this is necessary?" Ziva asked her husband of eighteen years.

"Of course it is." Tony replied, rolling her eyes. "Besides, it's just for show. It's a 'daddy thing', sweet cheeks. And trust me, it works." He added, shuddering at his high school memories.

"David, go and get your sister." Ziva instructed her oldest as she went to open the ringing door. "Come on in."

"Have a seat." Tony nodded to the young boy entering his home. Tony started to reassemble his sig as the boy took a quick, frightened look at the parts of the gun.

"I am going to go see if Tali is ready." Ziva announced to the room, mouthing 'behave' to her husband.

"So, tell me a little about yourself, son." Tony prompted, clicking the magazine into place and setting the reassembled gun on the coffee table.

"My name is Jonathan Meyers. Mostly everyone calls me John, though." the boy stumbled. "I'm a junior at Bullis. I'm in a couple of class with Tali. I'm seventeen and I've had my license for six months."

"Any tickets?" Tony questioned.

"No, sir. I'm a very cautious and safe driver." John answered, gaining a little more confidence.

"Good." Tony nodded, grabbing his backup .22 from his ankle holster. "Word on the street is that you like my daughter. We tend to think she's something else. She's her daddy's girl and her mother's world."

"Understood, sir." John gulped at the sight of the new gun. "She's an amazing person."

"Good. Keep that in mind when you're out with her tonight. She deserves respect and if she gets anything less - " Tony trailed off as his princess floated down the stairs.

"Daddy, you can stop scaring John." Tali scolded her father as she stood at the bottom of the stairs with her hands on her hips. The glare on her face reminded Tony of her mother.

"I want you two to be safe." Tony replied, standing up and greeting his youngest with a kiss on the forehead.

"I know, Daddy. We will be." Tali rolled her eyes. "And if anything happens, call you or Mom."

"And Grandpa is always around. He is probably working on his boat." Ziva chimed in, grabbing her daughter's jacket from the hall closet. "Alright, get out of here and have some fun."

Tony relented, turning to his daughter's date. "Have her home by twenty two hundred, no twenty one - " adding "thirty" after a look from his wife. "Drive safe." He reiterated, closing the door after the young couple.

"He reminds me of a younger version of you." Ziva mused, sitting down in front of her husband's disassembled gun.

"Don't remind me. That's the part that scares the crap out of me." Tony replied, flopping down onto the couch next to the Israeli. He watched as his wife sent a text message to their daughter to be home by twenty three hundred hours and to ignore her father. "You're gonna get it, Zee-vah!" Tony laughed, sweeping his wife into a fireman's carry and hauling her up the stairs and into their bedroom.

* * *

Tony watched the clock as it turned to 2259. His sig and his two backups had all been cleaned as well as his wife's sig and her three backup guns. The seven firearms were laid out in a row when Tony heard the tell-tale jiggle of the front door handle. Tony tried to look as relaxed as possible as his daughter walked in. She took one look at the table and sighed.

"You can tell Grandpa to stand down, Daddy. John was a perfect gentleman." Tali stated, kissing her father on the cheek and heading upstairs. Tony let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and put the guns away.

* * *

A/N : Ok, so this is my first NCIS fic. It was inspired by the song "Cleaning This Gun (Come On In Boy)" by Rodney Atkins. I figured this is was Tony would be like if he ever had a daughter and she was going on a date. Let me know what you guys think of it!


End file.
